prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 13, 2014 NXT results
The November 13, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 23, 2014. Summary Sami Zayn's road to redemption reached its apex this week on NXT, as the phenom squared off with NXT Champion Adrian Neville for the title. However, there was no cause for celebration, as when the final bell rang, Zayn was left stunned in the middle of the ring without the championship he desperately wants to hold. Finn Bálor & Hideo Itami def. Tyson Kidd & Justin Gabriel After helping Hideo Itami decimate The Ascension last week, Finn Bálor attempted to address the NXT Universe, only to be interrupted by Tyson Kidd & Justin Gabriel. The two cornered Bálor until Itami evened the odds. NXT GM William Regal responded to the situation by making a tag team match on the spot. Kidd & Gabriel couldn't quite counter the hard-hitting Irishman, as Bálor took out Gabriel with a devastating dropkick, then stunned them both with a breathtaking dive to the arena floor! Itami and his friend countered everything their foes threw at them and earned the win after Bálor crushed Gabriel with a double stomp off the top rope. The Boss’ sights are firmly set on her former friend Charlotte and the NXT Women's Championship. Alexa Bliss did her best to throw Sasha Banks off her game, but there was no stopping The Boss. Sasha left her sparkly foe reeling with a vicious slap that resulted in a bloody nose for Alexa. Alexa would not be deterred by a little crimson and fought back, nearly pulling out the win with a sunset flip powerbomb. Fed up, The Boss put an end to the proceedings with the Bank Statement, forcing Alexa to tap out. After the bout, Sasha issued a challenge to Charlotte for a championship match, saying her former BFF's reign is nearing its end. With the threat of new No. 1 Contenders The Vaudevillains looming in the distance, Kalisto & Sin Cara were looking to make a statement against their opponents this week.Wesley Blake & Buddy Murphy have grown since joining forces several months ago. The pair countered the high-flying champions with pure power and an arsenal of impressive double-team maneuvers. In the end, the speedy Kalisto tagged in Sin Cara, who put Blake away with a top rope senton to win the bout! After taking down all the roadblocks on his road to redemption, Sami Zayn finally got the NXT Championship opportunity he's been clamoring for. Adrian Neville was out to prove that his friend really can't “win the big one.” The two buddies traded holds early on, neither able to gain a considerable upper hand, though Zayn looked extremely confident. Zayn eventually sent the champion scrambling to the arena floor with a big dropkick. Any pretenses of friendship went out the window as the two traded thunderous blows that echoed throughout the arena. Though Neville seemed to have things under control, the resilient Zayn refused to give in. Neville escaped an exploder suplex and attempted the Red Arrow, only for Zayn to move out of the way. The champion appeared to be injured after the crash landing. Zayn went to check on his friend, only for Neville to roll him up and retain the title! While doctors tended to Neville, a distraught Zayn sat in the ring, having learned the depths to which his friend will go to keep the NXT Championship. Results ; ; *Dark match: Dana Brooke defeated Devin Taylor *Finn Balor & Hideo Itami defeated Justin Gabriel & Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) (6:30) *Sasha Banks (w/ Becky Lynch) defeated Alexa Bliss by submission (2:15) *Sin Cara & Kalisto defeated Wesley Blake & Buddy Murphy in a non-title match (5:00) *Adrian Neville © defeated Sami Zayn to retain the NXT Championship (11:45) Image Gallery NXT_249_Photo_01.jpg NXT_249_Photo_02.jpg NXT_249_Photo_03.jpg NXT_249_Photo_04.jpg NXT_249_Photo_05.jpg NXT_249_Photo_06.jpg NXT_249_Photo_07.jpg NXT_249_Photo_08.jpg NXT_249_Photo_09.jpg NXT_249_Photo_10.jpg NXT_249_Photo_11.jpg NXT_249_Photo_12.jpg NXT_249_Photo_13.jpg NXT_249_Photo_14.jpg NXT_249_Photo_15.jpg NXT_249_Photo_16.jpg NXT_249_Photo_17.jpg NXT_249_Photo_18.jpg NXT_249_Photo_19.jpg NXT_249_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #123 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #249 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events